Betrayed
by inuyashalover2-4-6
Summary: This is my 4th Blood Plus fanfic. A new Chiropteran appears, and Saya and Haji chase after it. Then a whole story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Saya stumbled slowly out of her tomb. The sun was setting, the only light was a pink tinge in the sky. She didn't remember anything at all. Saya stumbled forward a few more steps, then collapsed. She was woken by warm hands gently shaking her awake. Saya slowly opened her eyes to see a familiar face. "Saya. Wake up, Saya," a voice said.  
"Who's Saya? Who are you?" Saya asked the man in front of her. He had orange-red colored hair that was going gray and brown eyes. He wore square-rimmed glasses. "Saya, it's me. It's me, Kai," He looked worried. Had she forgotten about him? A look of recognition crossed Saya's face.  
"Kai," she breathed. Then her face broke into a smile. "Yeah. Let's go home," They took a few steps forward, then Saya's smile faltered. "Haji?" Kai just smiled, looking forward. She had no choice but to follow him to the home that had belonged to her so long ago. She was looking at her feet when they walked in. "Hi," came a voice. Saya recognized it as Monique's. "Hello," said David.  
"Hello, Saya," Julia said. "Hi," This voice was unfamiliar. Saya wanted to know who it belonged to, but didn't feel like raising her head. Nobody spoke for a few minutes, then.  
"Welcome back, Saya," This came from the one voice that Saya had wanted to hear. Her head flung up, searching. Finally, she found him. There he stood, arms open, smiling. Saya stood up and ran to his arms. "Welcome back," Haji said again, before leaning down and kissing her. 


	2. One Year Later

One Year Later

"Well, that's strange," David stated into the phone. He was talking to Julia.

"Uh huh. Really? After all this time? What's it doing? Nothing? Hmmm...," Saya listened to the one-sided conversation and wondered what on Earth they were talking about. And that's exactly what she asked him as soon as he got off.

"Chiropteran detected," he told her, puzzled.

"What? Chiropterans haven't been spotted for 31 years though! Why's one appearing now?"

"We're not entirely sure. So we're sending you and Haji out to check it out,"

"Ok. When do we leave?"

"Right now. We've locked onto it's location, so you can leave this minute," he told her, walking behind the counter to get her sword. "Haji's already waiting for you outside," Saya took her sword from David.

"Ok," she said, then walked out of the door. She walked to where Haji was waiting. He picked her up, and they flew to the location of the Chiropteran.

Upon getting there though, all they found was a small child. She had long black hair and was little more than half of Saya's height. Saya talked into the headphone to David.

"There's no Chiropteran here," she informed him

"What do you mean? It's right in front of you,"

"You mean this little girl is a Chiropteran?" Saya asked, astonished.

"I'm afraid so,"

"Do you think that she's maybe a Chevalier of Diva's, created to make more Chiropterans?"

"I'm not sure, really,"

"What should we do?"

"Bring her here. We'll let Julia examine her,"

"Ok," Saya then Picked up the little girl, who showed no resistance, and walked back over to Haji. He hadn't said a single word the whole way here. This was normal for Haji though. He rarely spoke in the company of anybody else but Saya anymore. He silently picked them both up and flew back to HQ. 


	3. The Source

Chapter 2-The Source

"So?" Saya asked, curiousity burning in her voice. She wanted to know why the new Chiropteran was a small girl.

"Well...," Julia began. "she's a new breed of Chiropteran, apparently. We're not sure who's making her, but we have the means to find out,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We just need to run a quick scan and we'll be able to trace where she came from,"

"O.K. What are you waiting for then?"

"We can only do the scan once. So if it fails, we have no resources to track the maker of these new Chiropterans unless we find a new speciman,"

"Oh. Okay. You should still do it, though," Saya told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Julia went over to her super-computer. She pressed a few buttons, typed some things in, and pressed Enter. The computer made a few beeping noises and a piece of paper came out of the printer.

"Hmmm...," Julia said, looking at the paper.

"Who's making them?"

"It seems that...well, that's interesting,"

"What's interesting?"

"Well, it seems that...well, that Van Argeno is the source of the new Chiropterans,"

"What?!" Saya said, surprised. Even Haji, always the silent one, looked surprised.

"Yes...," Julia seemed just as confused as Saya did.

"What are we going to do?" Haji asked.

"We...we'll have to send in a spy...,"

"Me?" Saya guessed.

"You are the only one who could kill the Chiropterans. I guess we'll have to send you in,"

"Alright. When do I go in?"

"As soon as we prepare you and get you a steady position at Van's company,"

"Ok," Everybody began to leave the room.

"Oh, Julia," Saya called.

"Yes, Saya?" Julia answered.

"Don't forget to find a place for Haji at Van's company. I can't do it without Haji, you know," Saya smiled. Julia smiled, too.

"Did you think I would forget him?"

"Not really. But I thought that I'd better remind you anyways, because I knew Haji wouldn't say anything,"

"You're right,"

"Bye, Julia,"

"Bye, Saya. I'll put a call on the intercom when we have yours and Haji's posistions secured,"

"Okay," Saya answered, before leaving through the opposite door that Julia had. 


End file.
